Thanksgiving Vacation
by angelkittysmith
Summary: During Thanksgiving Week 2016, I get invited to stay with Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland for a whole week. We have fun doing lots of different activities, like going to a basketball game, playing arcade games, eating Thanksgiving dinner, and going out for pancakes at breakfast time and Mexican food at dinnertime. NOTE: I do not own Liberty's Kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Basketball Game

One cold and crisp Tuesday in November, I was getting ready to move into Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment in Oakland. Right after I had oatmeal for breakfast with Erica and Sophia, Sarah showed me to her bedroom, where I would be sleeping. "Good morning, Sarah!" I greeted my best friend. "Good morning, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. I then went to get a tissue and blow my nose. "Forgive me, Sarah," I apologized. "I have a little bit of a cold." "That's okay, Angel," Sarah told me. "I have a little bit of a cold, too. Anyway, here is the couch where you will be sleeping, and it turns into a fold-out bed. I have some extra blankets and pillows for you." Sarah then got out some extra blankets and pillows, and put them on the couch. She then showed me around the rest of their apartment. "Here is our living room, where we have our weekend discussions," Sarah then told me, "and here is the kitchen where we have lots of good snacks to eat. Did you eat breakfast yet?" "Yes, I did," I replied. "I had oatmeal." Sarah then showed me the bathroom, where I would be taking my showers, brushing my teeth, and washing my face every morning, and then showed me James and Henri's bedroom with their bunk beds, which was right across the hall from Sarah's bedroom. "You know how the fold-out sofa works, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "Yes, I do, Sarah," I replied. "It just simply folds out." "I'll give you your blankets and pillows when it gets close to bedtime," Sarah told me. "I have to meet Erica and her friends at Target in Monroeville for a meeting regarding Thanksgiving and my classes. See you later!"

Later that evening, after dinner at the Outback Steakhouse, Sarah, James, Henri, and I drove to the basketball game at the Petersen Events Center. "I haven't been here in a really long time," I told my friends. "When was the last time you were here, Angel?" James asked me. "I was last here in December 2009 with my dad," I told James. "Do you like basketball?" "Yes, I do," James replied. "Hey, if it were summertime, we would be going to a Pirates game!" "I'll tell you what, James," I told him. "Maybe next summer for your birthday, we will go to a Pirates game." "We'll see, Angel," James replied. James then gave us our tickets and we entered the stadium. First, we purchased some snacks and ran into Erica and her sisters, Eva and Sophia. They were purchasing ice cream treats, as I did, too. I purchased a Fudgsicle, Sarah purchased a soft pretzel, James purchased a bag of popcorn, and Henri purchased a carton of nachos. "Did you get tickets to the same basketball game, Erica?" I asked my other best friend. "I believe you have met Sarah before, Erica. These are her brothers, James and Henri." "Nice to meet you, Erica!" James told her. "Likewise," Henri agreed. "These are my sisters, Eva and Sophia," Erica introduced. "Sophia reminds me of me when I was her age," Henri pointed out. "You'll get to meet more people on Thanksgiving Day," I told my friends. We had fun watching the basketball game, the pep band, and the cheering members of the Oakland Zoo. Afterwards, we went home and I went to sleep in Sarah's bedroom. "Good job with the fold-out sofa, Angel!" Sarah praised. "Thanks, Sarah," I replied. "Good night!" Good night!"

'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Games 'N At

The next morning, the sun was shining outside, despite the fact that it was still cold. Sarah's alarm clock went off, and we both got up. "Good morning, Sarah," I greeted my best friend. "Good morning, Angel," Sarah greeted back. "Are you going to have breakfast with us?" "No, I'm going to have breakfast with Erica, Eva, and Sophia," I told Sarah. "So, what are our plans for the day?" "Well, after you get back from meeting Erica and her sisters in Highland Park, James is going to drive us to Games 'N At on the South Side," Sarah told me. "Oh boy! That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed. "Can Erica come, too?" "Sure," Sarah replied. "I like Erica. She seems like a very nice girl." "I'm so glad," I told her. "Her sisters seem very nice, too," Sarah then told me. "I can't wait to talk to them some more tomorrow!" We then found James and Henri in the kitchen. "We meant to ask you, Angel," James told me. "How was your meeting with Erica and her friends?" "It was good," I told them. "What all did you talk about?" Henri then asked. "We talked about my upcoming spring classes for college, as well as the plans for Thanksgiving Day," I told them. "We are going to have dinner around 5:00 pm, and I let Erica and her friends know that you were invited. My mom is going to be at dinner, too." "We have cereal for breakfast, Angel," Sarah told me. "Do you want some?" "That's actually what I am going to have for breakfast with Erica, Eva, and Sophia," I told Sarah. "I'll tell you what: we can cook dinner and have a nice little get-together when we get back from the arcade." "Okay, Angel," James agreed. "What would you like to cook?" "How about fried chicken?" I then asked. "Since that is something we all love!" "Uh-huh, and I could bake banana bread," Henri then agreed. "Bye, guys!" I told everyone. "See you soon!"

That afternoon, Erica and I joined Sarah, James, and Henri at Games 'N At on the South Side. We played some of my favorite games, like skeeball, also known as "Fireball", Cyclone, Wonder Wheel, basketball, and even a video game called Arctic Thunder, where I played as Candy and drove through a blizzard in Washington, D.C. "Are you girls having fun?" Sarah then asked us. "Yes, we are, Sarah," I then told my best friend. "Look at all the tickets I won!" I then showed Sarah all the tickets that I won. "Wow, that is great!" Sarah exclaimed. "Want me to cash them in for you?" "Absolutely," I then replied. "I'll cash my tickets in, too." Erica and I then saw James and Henri playing air hockey. They won some tickets for prizes, too, after playing some of their favorite video games. Erica and I stopped at the concession stand to get a milkshake for a snack. Sarah got a root beer float. James and Henri split an order of cheese fries. After we got our prizes, we headed back to our apartment to cook dinner. I cooked Walnut and Rosemary Oven-Fried Chicken, while Sarah cooked some of my leftover Ginger Sesame Green Bean Stir-Fry, James cooked some of the leftover Baby Potatoes with Arugula Pesto that one of my other friends, Carly made, and as promised, Henri baked banana bread for dessert. "Mmm, this is a really good meal!" I stated. I then offered to help clean up. "I'm going to get up really early tomorrow, so I can make myself look pretty for dinner," I told Sarah. "Me too," Sarah told me. "I won a bottle of red nail polish as one of my prizes." "Really?" I asked. "I just got lots of candy and toys that I do not really want. I am just going to donate them." "That's nice of you, Angel," Sarah told me. I then folded out my sofa bed, while Sarah turned out the light and got into bed. "Good night, Angel!" "Good night, Sarah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving Dinner

The next morning was Thanksgiving. It was cold and rainy. I then woke up and stretched. "Good morning, Sarah!" I greeted my friends. "Happy Thanksgiving!" "Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Angel!" Sarah greeted me back. After I took a shower, I then got up and got out the things to straighten my hair, as well as my nail polish. "I'm excited about going over to Erica's apartment for Thanksgiving dinner," Sarah then told me. "You should be, Sarah," I then told her. "Which dress do you think I should wear?" Sarah then asked me. She then held up her bright pink sweater and matching skirt, and her bright red sweater dress to show me. "Wear the red sweater dress," I suggested. "You can wear the other outfit for your birthday lunch on Sunday." "Okay, Angel," Sarah agreed. "I will do that." We then spotted James and Henri in the living room, watching football. "Is it okay if Sarah and I watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade?" I then asked. "Sure," James then agreed. "We can watch football at Erica's apartment." I wore a very nice outfit I packed for Thanksgiving dinner- my black sweater with orange gems on it, along with a black skirt, matching tights, and flat shoes. "Angel, you look pretty," Sarah complimented me. "Thanks, Sarah," I then replied. "You will, too." "What is it you are in charge of again?" Henri then asked me. "The gravy and cranberry sauce, Henri," I told him, "just like last year." "Didn't Erica say she was cooking the turkey?" Sarah then asked. "Yes, Erica and her big sister, Eva are in charge of the turkey this year," I then replied. "Boy, it will be so nice not to cook this year," James stated. "Although in recent years, we have went out to eat." I then saw a bus outside the apartment. "That's my ride," I told my friends. "I'll see you tonight!"

Around 5:00 pm, we ate Thanksgiving dinner. Sarah, James, and Henri, along with my mom, Nadine showed up. Erica, Eva, Sophia, and I were already cooking with Erica's friends, Jessica, Colleen, Garrett, and Jeremy. Erica and Eva were getting the turkey out from the oven to carve. Sophia and I put the gravy and cranberry sauce on the end of the table, where Garrett put the rolls and Jessica put the pumpkin pie. Colleen put the mashed potatoes and Jeremy put the green bean casserole beside the turkey. Their younger siblings showed up to cook dinner, too. Colleen's sister, Hannah made candied sweet potatoes with marshmallow topping. Jeremy's brother, Joseph made stuffing. Jessica's sister, Katie made pecan pie. Garrett baked cornbread for his younger brother, Gustin, since he was only a toddler. My mom sat across from me. I sat next to Sarah and Erica. After we said words of grace, we then got up and helped ourselves. The food was set out buffet-style. I took a dinner roll, the cranberry sauce that I made, a piece of turkey breast, a helping of mashed potatoes, some gravy over top of both of them, a helping of green bean casserole, and a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert. Sarah said that she liked the turkey and cranberry sauce best. James said that he liked the mashed potatoes and green bean casserole. Henri said that he liked the dinner rolls and pumpkin pie. As a matter of fact, he cut himself a large piece of pumpkin pie! "Isn't this food good, Mom?" I then asked. "Yes, Angel," Mom replied. "I'm also glad that you are staying with Sarah, James, and Henri, since they seem like very nice friends to you." "I especially like the way Erica cooked this turkey," Sarah stated. "That's the kind of turkey that my dad gets every year," I told Sarah. We then decided to take some leftovers home with us for lunch the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Food, Food, and More Food

The next day was Black Friday. I got up and stretched. Sarah also got up with me. "Good morning, Sarah!" I greeted my best friend. "Good morning, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "How would you like to share some leftover turkey and cranberry sauce with me?" I then asked. "Maybe later," Sarah told me. "James is going to take us all out for breakfast at the Original Pancake House on McKnight Road." "Mmm, I love pancakes!" I then exclaimed. "They are one of my favorite things to eat for breakfast." We then got dressed and met James and Henri outside. "Are you sure you know where you are going this time?" I asked James. "Yes, Angel," James told me. "I looked up this place myself and they have lots of good things to eat for breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, French toast, even crepes!" "What are you going to have to eat, James?" Sarah then asked. "I don't know yet," he replied. "But, let's drive up and I will decide when we get there." We then drove up to the Pancake House and got our menus. I then showed my friends what I typically like to get for breakfast. "I like pancakes with blueberries and strawberries, bacon, and a glass of milk," I then ordered. "I like s'more pancakes best," Henri then told me. "S'more pancakes?" I then asked. "You mean, with graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows?" Sarah asked. "Yum," James remarked. "I like those types of pancakes, too." The waitress then came to take our orders. I got my glass of milk, however, I waited until my breakfast came to drink it. "Ooh, your pancakes look very yummy, Angel!" James remarked. "Thanks, James," I then replied. "Yours do, too." I then began to eat my breakfast. I even offered to share some of my berries with Sarah, since she liked all those types of fruits, too. "Thanks for breakfast!" I then thanked my friends.

A few hours later, after I went shopping at the Monroeville Mall with Erica and her friends, I went out to eat with Sarah, James, and Henri again- only this time it was for dinner at the El Campesino in Monroeville, which served really good Mexican food. My mom also joined us, since she loved Mexican food, too. "I got you a present at the mall today for your birthday, Sarah," I then told my best friend. "But, I can't tell you what it is, because I want it to be a surprise!" "Okay, Angel," Sarah commented, "but still, that's very nice of you." "Since we know what you like for breakfast, Angel, what types of Mexican food do you like to eat?" James asked me. "That's easy," I told him. "Chicken fajitas, of course." "I just like the tortilla chips," Henri stated. "Just don't eat too many or you will get sick," my mom warned. I told my friends how my mom and I typically go to the Rey Azteca in New Kensington for Mexican food, and how I went to El Campesino once my sophomore year of high school for a field trip in Spanish class. Again, that year was partially what 2016 was like, particularly during the summer months. My mom warned me not to talk about my theories about the weather around Sarah, James, and Henri. We then got a basket of tortilla chips, but Sarah and I didn't eat too many, since we wanted to save room for leftover turkey and cranberry sauce. After dinner, we then headed back to Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment, and Sarah cooked some turkey and cranberry sauce in the microwave. She even heated up some of James's favorite foods to eat, as well: mashed potatoes and green bean casserole. "I don't think James will mind if we eat the leftover potatoes and beans," Sarah told me. "That was yummy," I told my friend. "But, it's time for us to go to bed, now! Good night!" Sarah then turned out the light and I got under my covers. "Good night!"


End file.
